


nazlanmak

by stellarmads



Series: beautiful words/IT [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Aged Up, It doesn't exist, M/M, This is fluff, eddie in a dress!, eddie in makeup!, eddie thinks it's the worst idea, richie wants eddie to do dangerous stuff, teen and up for suggestive language, they're like 16 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmads/pseuds/stellarmads
Summary: nazlanmak: (v.) pretending reluctance or indifference when you are actually willing or eager; saying no and meaning yes





	nazlanmak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicehcuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicehcuse/gifts).



> hey guys, this is another challenge between ari and i! it'll show their profile in the dedicated section, so if you want to go check them out, they've written some pretty cute reddie stuff. i have a couple halloween reddie fics in the works as well, so there's that to look forward to! so far i have witchy reddie and Fae reddie.

“Eds.”

“No! And don’t call me that!” Eddie glared at him, crossing his arms and staring up at Richie from his spot safely on the ground.

Richie lets one hand fling free of the tree he’s hugging and Eddie cringes. “It’s another world up here!” 

“It’s only like, a one story difference.” Eddie says, rolling his eyes, feeling mascara brush up against his brow bone. 

“So you admit it’s not that high or scary then! Aha!” Richie grins, bouncing a little on the branch he’s standing on. Eddie feels faint. “Eddie, pleaseeee.” Richie whines. “What’s it gonna take?” He makes a face that Eddie supposes is meant to be attractive. “A blowie?” 

“That’s just gross!” Eddie says, face heating up. “And besides, this is a brand new dress. I don’t want to ruin it.” He sniffs then, before sneezing. “And I’m pretty sure I’m allergic to something out here.” 

Richie doesn’t even acknowledge the last comment. “Eds. Babe. Here, I’ll climb down and help you up. You won’t have to worry about snagging your dress.” He already scurrying down, long limbs aiding his quick descent. Eddie nearly passes out when he drops from a branch, letting his arms catch another one a few feet below. He’s down in less than a minute, twigs and leaves stuck in his hair, beaming widely. Eddie feels a rush of endearment, along with annoyance. 

“See? Easy.” Richie says, a little breathless. Eddie wonders how many times this makes that Richie has dragged him along for the day, doing dangerous, semi-life threatening stuff. They always make it home at the end of the day though. It’s like Richie has this streak of luck, always making it in the last seconds. 

Eddie stares up at the tall tree and wonders how old it is to have grown so tall and wide. He feels a small thrill when his gaze hits the top, so tiny and far away. He thinks they’d feel like birds up there, disconnected from the world. 

Still, he whines. “And what if I get all sweaty? I don’t have any setting spray on. My makeup will melt off.” 

Richie rolls his eyes, leans down in front of Eddie’s face and presses a small kiss to his nose, which Eddie immediately wrinkles. “Then’ll you’ll still be the prettiest boy in fifty miles.”  
“Just fifty?”

“Fifty-five?” 

Eddie swats his arm and huffs, marching up to the tree. As he gets closer, the first branch gets taller. By the time he’s up to the tree, it seems a lifetime away. “Richie.” He whines. “This isn’t going to work.” He pretends he’s not disappointed. 

He yelps when arms encircle his waist and lift him up high enough to grasp the first sturdy branch. He grabs it quickly, hoisting himself up and straightening his dress, pressing close to the truck as Richie jumps and pulls himself up, with grace that most would swear he doesn’t carry walking on the ground. 

Eddie peers down, the distance between them and the forest floor seemingly stretching out, and he gets hit with a wave of dizziness. “I think this is far enough.”

Richie doesn’t even listen to him, already guiding him to another branch to grab, pointing and guiding his feet to where they need to go. After a few minutes of climbing, Richie starts to snicker. Eddie wants to glare at him, but is too busy paying attention to the task in front of him. 

“What?” He asks, letting annoyance seep into his tone. 

Richie’s voice is innocent. “Oh nothing. Just really enjoying the view from down here.” 

Eddie’s face heats up. “Shut up!” He’s wearing shorts underneath the pale purple dress, but it doesn’t stop the blush from creeping down his neck. 

Richie’s hand brushes dangerously high on Eddie’s thigh and Eddie swats it away, clinging for dear life with his other hand. Richie laughs again, a full formed one this time and it echos a little in the forest, all the birds around them quieting for a moment. 

Finally Richie points to a heavy branch where they can stop, hoisting himself up beside Eddie. Eddie thinks they must be two stories high now, and he clutches to Richie, squeezing his eyes closed. Richie nudges him. “Eds, open your eyes.” Eddie shakes his head, pinching his side a little for the nickname. 

“You made it all the way up here, and you’re not going to even enjoy the view?” 

Eddie finally opens his eyes, just a squint at first, before curiosity gets the better of him and he allows himself to stare. They are up pretty high, younger treetops below them. If he looks a little to the left he can see Richie’s car parked at the beginning of the trailhead. 

Richie’s hand snakes down, taking his, and they sit there, Eddie not ready to admit Richie’s right. If he looked away from the view in front of him, he would have seen Richie staring at him like he was radiating starlight. 

Eddie didn’t want to think about how hard it will be to climb back down. He didn’t want to think about the sap and tar that might be on his new dress. He didn’t want to think about how long of a walk it was back to the car. He just wanted to stay here for a moment longer, disconnected from the world below them, here by Richie’s side.


End file.
